powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoolinguism
The mental or magical power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. Also known as'' ''Faunal Communication '''or '''Animal Whispering. Capability The user is able to understand the speech or emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted. Some variations are magic-based while others are natural talents or mental powers, similiar to Telepathy or Omnilingualism (but limited to animals). The use of Zoolingualism is sometimes imagined as "imitating" animal sounds, like the barking of a dog. Zoolinguists are normally shown using their abilitys in their native language, in an animal-language (like Parseltongue or Mangani), or even mentally without any spoken words. Interestingly, nearly all variations of Zoolingualism have an innate origin. Most of the known users possess this ability by their birth, like Dr. Dolittle, who had his first conscious experience with zoolingualism in his early childhood. However, it seems to be possible to learn this ability. Therefor, it's necessary to grow up with the need of it, like Tarzan (Tarzan of the Apes), who was raised by Manganis/Gorillas and didn't have contact with other humans until later in life. Some users are able to understand animals in every imaginable way, which results in enourmus knowledge and foreseeability of their actions. Variations Magic-based Some cases of magical Zoolingualism are known. A well-known example might be Parseltongue, the magical language of Snakes (Harry Potter). The title character himself was able to speak this mysterious language, without even recognizing it. Parselmouths (users of Parseltongue) are able to understand the thoughts of snakes and even give them commands. Another form of magical Zoolinguism is the telepathic connection of a Dragon Rider to his Dragon (Eragon). Dragons, shown as intelligent and civilized creatures, may stand on the same level as humans or even higher, but they aren't able to talk. Both examples are limited to a specified type of nonhuman creatures. Natural ability Zoolingualism as a natural ability is quite uncommon, especially amongst humans. That would assume a physiological component, like a body part or an organ. However, the humaniod alien race of the moon Pandora, the Na'vi, are able to establish a special physical connection with their fauna, called Tsaheylu (Na'vi for "The bond"). Tsaheylu allows the Na'vi, to link their mind with the brain of animals to wield influence in their actions, without taking their free will. Mental or psychic Even in the Pokémon-franchise, a world without any normal animals, Zoolingualism is present. The young Pokémon-Trainer and "Frontier Brain" Anabel showed the ability to sense the feelings of any Pokémon and communicate with them without even using words, Telepathy. That gives her a a great advantage in a Pokémon-Battle, because the enemy is always unaware of her next move. Similiar to her, but less apparent, is the gym leader Sabrina, who shared a psychic connection with her Pokémon Kadabra. Both, Anabel and Sabrina, are psychic-type trainers. Heredity Some variations of Zoolingualism seem to be hereditable. It's known, that Dr. Dolittles daughter Maya Dolittle inherited the ability from her father. The parselmouth Tom Riddle (alias Lord Voldemort) also inherited this ability, as his mother and his hole maternal kinship, back to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, consisted of a long line of Parselmouths. Known Users *Dr. John Dolittle (Dr. Dolittle) *Parselmouths (Harry Potter) *Tarzan (Tarzan of the Apes/Disneys Tarzan) *Luke Triton (Professor Layton) *Katrin (Katrin und die Welt der Tiere) *Cole Evans/Red Wildforce Ranger (Power Rangers Wildforce) *Anabel (Pokémon) *Yellow (Pokemon Special Manga) *Dragon Riders (Eragon) *Na'vi (Avatar) *Doctor Animo (Ben 10) *Roxy (Winx Club) *Eunice (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Gallery File:Katrin.jpg|Katrin, a german girl, communicates with animals. Category:Mental Power